Asymmetrical Universe
by Unknown-RoxasXIII
Summary: After Roxas is sent to a alternate universe,thanks to a battle between Xigbar and Luxord, Death the Kid and his friends must help him get back without Medusa capturing him. Couple Kid X Roxas, Yaoi, other couples inside.  Rated M for later chapters


_Summary: When Roxas is caught between a fight that Xigbar and Luxord the two end up creating a portal that leads to a strange new world. Once Roxas enters the new place he finds out he can't return without the help of his new friends, Death the Kid, Black__Star, Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki. But in the trouble of find a way home, Roxas begins to __feel__ and gains the feeling of love for the boy Death the Kid. How will Roxas find a way back to Twilight Town and come home safely without having the witch Medusa captures him?_

_**Author Note:**__ Okay so lately I've been obsessing over Soul Eater but have also kept the love for Kingdom Hearts inside me and I ended up thinking of this. Yes this will be Yaoi and yes there will be symmetry :D. Lol just kidding, but anyway sorry if this is kinda bad because I'm still new on the whole Soul Eater thing so yeah it's probably gonna be bad. Well I hope you enjoy this and remember: __**THIS IS YAOI AND WILL HAVE THE PAIRINGS:Roxas X Death the Kid, Roxas X Axel Soul X Kid, Kid X Black**__**Star, and Soul X Roxas  
><strong>_

**Asymmetrical Universe**

**(A Roxas/Death the Kid Fanfiction)**

**Chapter 1: Gentle Lights (Roxas)**

_Bong~! Bong~! Bong~! Bong~! Bong~! _Roxas looked up at the clock that stood behind him and saw the large timekeeper booming its time as 5:00 P.M. The blonde looked back over the horizon and saw the sun slowly begin to seep under the city causing shadows to overcast over small buildings and unseen houses.

"Ah man…." Roxas' partner, Axel, sighed as the echo from the clock tower finally ended. "And here I was hoping we could get seconds on the ice cream."

Axel had been the one to find this hide out of theirs; he had also been the one who introduced sea salt ice-cream which happened to be Axel's addict. Axel was the eldest of the two and was ranked number VIII in the Organization, so technically he's Roxas' superior. Ever sense Roxas had joined the Organization Axel had been there for him and never left his side, he even taught Roxas almost everything he needed to know.

"Axel, you know if you don't quit eating those that figure of yours is going to end up looking like Lexaeus' thumb." The blonde reached over and poked his best friend's stomach playfully with his Popsicle stick.

The redhead laughed and shoved away the kid's hand. "Hey, you sure have room to talk!" Axel grabbed Roxas wrist and pulled him forward. "You're only 15 and you weigh more than me!"

The blonde's jaw instantly dropped at Axel's words. He looked at back and forth at the two's stomachs in disbelief. Roxas tried not to believe it but Axel was right- Axel was lighter in both the stomach and weight!

The boy thrust away the man's hand and turned with a frown and crossed his arms. "Shut up Meany!" He pursed his lip in annoyance and glared off into space.

"Ha! Now who's the fat one?" Axel laughed before leaning back and laying down on the platform behind him. He pulled his arms back behind his head and begun to hum and unknown tune Roxas hadn't heard.

"Hey Axel," Roxas finally said breaking the silence between the two and looked at the man's slim body. "Why didn't Xion come today?"

"Oh yeah she was held up at the castle to help clean up the mess Xigbar and Luxord caused." Axel explained.

"Oh…" He looked away and sighed. "Wait, what did they do?"

Axel only shrugged in response. "Search me, this morning I woke up to their arguing so…" Axel's voice trailed off as he sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.

"Oh, alright…" Roxas leaned back beside Axel and lied the same way he did but instead put his arms on his stomach while watching the orange colored clouds slowly drifted in the air calmly. Roxas' Caribbean blue eyes glowed with admiration of the sky and reflected the maroon shaded sky.

Axel sucked in a long breath as the wind begun to blow their direction and forcing small fall leaves from below (which they didn't know how they got up there) to brush up against them, before exhaling with a relaxed noise in between.

Roxas looked over to Axel and watched his chest rise and fall, rise and fall, continuously and carelessly. In a way, Roxas couldn't stop staring at the males body, he was so skinny, so complex, so….seductive.

"So Roxas," Axel began, causing Roxas' gaze to end and make him snap into the outside world around him. "Do you know what mission you're gonna have tomorrow?"

Roxas raised an eye brow in confusion to his question. How does he know what mission _he'll_ be doing tomorrow? "Well um…." Roxas tried to think of the right words to say to Axel and tapped his chin in the process. "I haven't gotten to look yet but I'm sure I'm going to Halloween Town with a partner. I just don't know who."

Axel laughed and picked up one of the leaf that was set by his head. Telling by Axel's expression he seemed a bit caught in a trance of wonder as he examined the tan colored leaf. Roxas had wondered what the man was thinking by the way he played with the leaf steam like it was a two year old with a cigarette.

"Well," Axel sighed putting down the plant and sitting up. "Wanna RTC?" Axel asked looking down at the blonde with a smile.

Roxas looked up at the man and nodded curiously as to why Axel already wanted to go home. "I thought you wanted to get seconds on ice-cream?"

"Nah, I think tomorrow will be better when Xion is here to steal mine to impress you." Axel laughed.

"Impress me?" Roxas gawked before a deep blush was placed on his cheeks. "W-Why would she want to impress me?"

Axel only laughed at Roxas' stutter and blush; he looked so cute that way. "Because genius, Xion's got a crush on you like you have on her."

"W-What," Roxas repeated trying hard not to blue and looking away in embarrassment. "I-I don't like Xion like that! She's just a friend, almost a sister!" He tried to convince.

"Uh-huh~" Axel sang. "I remember the first day you blushed; you looked like a little boy when you did."

"Grr…." Roxas growled before standing up and turning his back to Axel. "Let's just go before it gets too late." The blonde crossed his arms and begun to walk away.

"Alright, alright, don't get your diapers in a twist!" Axel raised his hands in defense before walking up to Roxas' side and putting his arm around him. "Honestly you did look cute."

"Nhg," Roxas groaned and pushed his shoulder in front of Axel's arm. Roxas was somewhat flattered by the way Axel was trying to flirt with him but he still did feel awkward by it. Roxas…wasn't gay…was he?

**-Okay I know this chapter is short but hey the chapter change from P.O.V's so I went ahead and made this chapter short. Oh and I'm sorry if this is bad because it's my first crossover fanfiction. Hope you enjoy and plz R & R**


End file.
